The Rules
by Lalwenderose
Summary: Joan Watson n'aimait pas se faire traiter de garce, mais elle préférait ça à salope . Probablement parce que le premier était souvent la réponse qu'elle obtenait à son très satisfaisant crochet du droit après avoir été appelée par le second. On doit rester ferme quand on était une fille indépendante qui aimait flirter, particulièrement quand on trainait avec Sherlock Holmes.
1. Chapter 1

_**The Rules**_

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de Sherlock TV ne m'appartiennent pas. Ceci est une **traduction **d'un auteur anglais que j'aime beaucoup et qui poste sur **AO3**. Elle s'appelle **AggressiveWhenStartled**.

Voici le lien pour ceux qui préfèrent la lire en anglais =) : archive ofourown (point org) works/688375 chapters/1264044

**Note 1** : Cette histoire est la première partie d'une **trilogie **_**Unusual Efforts**_** qui est complète** sur archive of our own.

**Note 2 : Ceci est un Genderswap où John Watson est une femme. Ici donc Watson s'appelle Joan. Et c'est une BAMFy Joan ! =) **(BAMF étant : Bad Ass Mother Fucker)

**Note 3**: Présence de harcèlement sexuel, d'un peu de angs, de smut et oh Andersson est un véritable enfoiré ici, voilou ! =)

**Attention il n'y a aucune confusion avec l'autre série elementary : ce sont les personnages de Sherlock avec l'univers de Sherlock TV, les mêmes passé etc ! C'est vraiment un genderswap pas une sorte de crossover !**

Ah oui, aussi il y a un léger Joan/Lestrade dans ce premier chapitre mais ça ne dure pas vraiment, donc n'ayez crainte le Johnlock est sauf !

**Résumé** : Bien entendu, Joan Watson n'aimait pas particulièrement se faire traiter de garce, mais elle préférait ça à « salope ». Probablement parce que le premier était souvent la réponse qu'elle obtenait à son très satisfaisant crochet du droit après avoir été appelée par le second.

On doit rester ferme quand on était une fille indépendante qui aimait flirter, particulièrement quand on trainait avec Sherlock Holmes.

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

.

Bien entendu, Joan Watson n'aimait pas particulièrement se faire traiter de sale garce, mais elle préférait ça à «salope». Probablement parce que le premier était souvent la réponse qu'elle obtenait à son très satisfaisant crochet du droit après avoir été appelée par le second. Les insultes s'étaient atténuées avec le temps. Elles étaient beaucoup plus fréquentes quand elle avait été à la fac de médecine. Maintenant, elle essayait de ne plus _trop_ y répondre par la violence. En effet, son problème se résolvait la plupart du temps par un intense regard noir ou bien en en touchant deux mots au supérieur de celui qui l'avait insultée.

Et puis parfois elle avait besoin de faire les deux, comme maintenant. Elle avait demandé à parler avec Lestrade à propos des commentaires incessants d'Anderson (cette petite merde pouvait bien dire qu'elle était la « pouffiasse » de Sherlock autant qu'il le voulait bien sur, mais il ne pouvait pas le faire et espérer garder son job). Greg eut l'audace de dire « Allé, Joan, Sherlock a insinué la même chose sur Sally à plusieurs reprises ».

A cela elle avait haussé les sourcils et l'avait regardé longuement.

« Oui, oui, tu as raison, ça ne justifie rien, tu as raison ».

Joan attendit.

Lestrade soupira. « Et tu n'es pas responsable pour ce qu'a pu dire Sherlock alors que tu as toujours été très professionnelle ici. J'irais parler à Anderson. »

Un petit grognement s'échappa de la bouche de Joan. « Je veux que ça soit officiel, pas une petite réprimande autour d'un verre du genre « arrête de faire l'enfoiré ». Un membre de ton équipe a insulté à plusieurs reprises un de tes consultants devant six officiers, ce n'est pas acceptable. »

Greg leva les mains au ciel. « Je fais ça et tu auras un ennemi à vie. »

« Oh oui, parce qu'on est déjà tellement ami qu'on se donne même des petits surnoms. » Joan croisa ses bras. « Tu ne peux pas laisser les hommes de ton équipe traiter comme ça les femmes avec qui ils travaillent Greg. »

Greg passa une main lasse sur son visage. « Tu as raison, mais tu sais que Sherlock complique les choses. Que dis-tu de ça : j'en parle à Anderson pas officiellement pour cette fois et si ça continue, je ferais ça de façon officielle, comme ça j'aurais plus de matière pour monter un dossier pour harcèlement sexuel. »

Joan acquiesça. « C'est acceptable ».

« Il saura que tu t'es plainte ».

Joan leva les yeux au ciel. Greg était quelqu'un de bien et il était très bon dans son travail, mais il était aussi vraiment trop gentil. Il essayait trop de contenter tout le monde. Cela faisait donc de lui le meilleur candidat à manipuler pour Sherlock afin qu'il laisse ce dernier venir sur les scènes de crime… « Je pense que je peux gérer ça, ne t'en fais pas va. »

Greg soupira. « Je vais l'appeler.»

...

On doit rester ferme quand on était une femme indépendante qui aimait flirter – chez un homme, c'était marrant, et ça rendait le gars plutôt sympathique, mais si on était une femme, il fallait lutter pour garder un tant soit peu de respect et ne laisser passer aucune insulte. C'était difficile, mais c'était plus facile que de se laisser marcher dessus par les gens avec lesquels on travaillait, ou pire, par les gens qu'on aimait.

Alors que Joan n'était pas contre la violence dans certaines circonstances (elle aurait fracassé Anderson s'ils ne travaillaient pas ensemble quand il l'insultait), elle n'accepterait jamais une quelconque violence quand cela concernait quelqu'un auquel on tenait. C'est pour cela que des fois, elle ne faisait rien, franchissait la porte et s'en allait faire un tour pour se calmer. Cette règle incluait Sherlock Holmes, même quand il se comportait comme le pire des connards – elle s'en voulait toujours pour avoir perdu son sang-froid pendant le fiasco de Irène Adler, même si c'est lui qui l'_avait_ tapé le premier (et ils avaient eut une grande dispute à ce sujet où elle lui avait dit : « ne fait plus ça » et « ou sinon » et « je _partirais_ »).

Elle s'était probablement trop relâchée parce qu'elle n'était pas complètement certaine desquelles de ses règles il avait ignoré parce qu'il s'en fichait et lesquelles de ses règles il avait ignoré parce qu'il ne les comprenait pas. Elle n'aurait jamais relâché sa vigilance pour quelqu'un d'autre.

Si Sean l'avait frappé (même s'il n'avait pas été son boss à la clinique), elle aurait démissionné immédiatement et aurait appelé la police si cela avait été nécessaire. Avec Sherlock, elle l'avait simplement mise en garde et lui avait dit qu'elle partirait. Il avait pâlit, et avait essayé d'argumenter sur le fait qu'elle n'était pas n'importe quelle fille fragile et que ce n'était pas pareil si c'était pour une affaire, elle s'était simplement répétée et était partie en haut se coucher.

Le lendemain elle s'était assise et lui avait réexpliqué ses règles, lui disant qu'il était autorisé à la frapper que si elle lui avait donné sa permission : s'ils s'entrainaient, ou s'il en avait vraiment besoin, mais _réellement_ besoin pour une affaire par exemple. Il était autorisé à la blesser sans lui demander son avis, s'ils étaient en situation de danger immédiat, de vie ou de mort ou s'il n'y avait aucun autre moyen de les sortir de cette situation.

Joan ne l'avait jamais menacé de partir à cause de la tête qu'il y avait dans leur frigo ou quand Sherlock avait empoisonné le lait et qu'il avait oublié de le lui dire. C'est pour cela que Sherlock avait été immédiatement d'accord pour se conformer à ces quelques règles.

...

Anderson était plus obstructif que d'habitude sur les scènes de crime qui avaient suivi sa discussion avec Greg, mais il ne l'avait plus insulté, il suffisait qu'elle le regarde pour qu'il se taise. Bien sur, il murmurait agressivement deux ou trois choses dès qu'elle avait le dos tourné, mais il ne disait rien devant elle, ni à côté d'autres officiers, donc elle le laissa faire.

Greg, se sentant coupable sans doute, avait complimenté son travail et avait tenu sa langue face aux excentricités de Sherlock. Elle donnait un coup d'épaule à ce dernier quand il dépassait les bornes et, du moment qu'elle était discrète quand elle le faisait, Sherlock acceptait de se faire commander. Jusqu'à un certain point. Car à chaque fin de phrases il ne cessait de les appeler « bande d'idiots », mais il ne faisait pas de commentaires sur les affaires extraconjugales à moins d'être contrarié directement.

Alors qu'ils quittaient la plus récente scène de crime, Greg avait flirté avec elle : très prudemment, mais il avait définitivement flirté. Elle avait sourit et avait penché sa tête, posé une main sur sa hanche et lui avait dit qu'elle aimait aussi son sourire.

...

« Je ne comprends pas tes règles ».

Joan leva les yeux de son journal. « Les miennes, personnellement, ou les miennes, en tant que membre du triste commun des mortels, de la masse d'idiot peuplant le monde».

« Les deux. Mais ici je parles de les tiennes en particulier.»

Joan le regarda alors et posa sa tasse de thé. « Bon et bien je vais essayer d'être claire et précise. »

Sherlock se renfrogna. « Et, maintenant, tu deviens extrêmement condescendante à leur propos ».

Elle haussa des épaules, se pencha en arrière dans son fauteuil et sourit. « Je peux parfaitement comprendre comment 'être précise et claire' peut être vu de cette façon et je m'excuse de te blesser. »

Sherlock grimaça comme s'il avait avalé un citron. « Ton psychologue t'as enseigné cette phase.»

« Elle l'a fait. » Joan n'essaya même pas de garder un visage impassible. Elle avait su qu'elle avait eut la même expression quand son psy le lui avait suggéré.

« N'utilise plus cela.»

« Très bien.» Joan claqua ses mains et posa ses coudes sur ses genoux, prête pour une très longue, très très longue il-n'y-a-pas-que-de-la-nourriture-qui-va-dans-le-f rigo discussion. Sherlock plissa ses yeux, croisa les bras et détourna les yeux. Elle roula des yeux. Il semblait qu'elle allait avoir besoin d'une dose supplémentaire de patience.

« Tes règles sont incohérentes.»

« Oh ? »

« Anderson a déjà fait référence à ton charme dans le passé. Tu lui as clairement dit qu'il ne pouvait pas te parler de cette façon. Lestrade l'a fait aujourd'hui et tu y a répondu positivement. » Sherlock croisa ses doigts et fronça des sourcils. « Les deux pensaient te complimenter, les deux l'ont fait dans l'intention de te convaincre de coucher avec eux à un moment ultérieur. De plus, tu as mentionné ta frustration envers les hommes qui ont du pouvoir et qui tente de coucher avec des femmes sur lesquelles ils ont une certaine autorité. Lestrade, étant un membre important de la police et contrôlant l'accès aux scènes de crime et aux preuves, devrait aussi tomber dans cette catégorie. »

Joan le considéra un moment. « Je me suis aussi plainte des femmes qui profitent du pouvoir qu'elles ont pour draguer. Et Greg n'a rien dit sur le fait de vouloir coucher avec moi. » Sherlock lui répondit avec un de ses propres regards et l'imitation était si réussite qu'elle explosa de rire malgré elle. « Tu as peut-être raison à propos de Greg ».

Sherlock resta silencieux. Joan soupira.

« Sortir avec des gens qui ont de l'autorité sur moi rend les choses compliquées. Je peux tout à fait accepter des propositions venant d'étrangers dans les bars que je n'accepterais pas venant de mon boss. »

« Boss avec lequel tu es aussi sortie.»

« Oui, et regarde ce que ça m'a rapporté. Mais je vois où tu veux en venir. » Expliquer ses règles à Sherlock nécessitait de fournir des détails, des exemples. Elle se sentait comme si elle était à un séminaire sur le harcèlement sexuel, mais on n'y pouvait rien, spécialement si ses exceptions étaient personnelles au lieu d'être générale. Comme si elle pouvait donné un feuillet explicatif à Sherlock pour qu'il la comprenne !

« La différence est que Greg et Sean m'aiment bien honnêtement. Ils pensent que je suis compétente et douée et ils agissent en conséquence. Ils me respectent et s'assurent que je m'en rende compte. Anderson me déteste et veut utiliser sa queue pour t'atteindre toi à travers moi. » Sherlock ouvrit la bouche et Joan leva sa main. « Et il y a aussi toutes les petites choses qui leur font savoir que je suis ok avec ça. Les… »

« …sourires, particulièrement après que Lestrade t'aies regardé trop longuement, riant trop fort aussi, oui, je sais. » Sherlock se leva. « Tes règles sont toujours incohérentes. »

Joan haussa des épaules et pris une gorgée de son thé. « Elles le sont peut-être un peu. J'aimerais aussi souligner que les techniques de drague d'Anderson sont du genre 'ton pull serait mieux sur le sol de ma chambre'.»

Sherlock secoua la tête et passa une de ses mains dans ses cheveux. « Si j'étais, dans un cadre professionnel… »

Joan posa sa tasse de thé sur la table basse. « C'est mieux de ne pas assumer que tu es une exception. Tu peux franchir la ligne assez rapidement aussi dans certaines situations…» Elle s'arrêta quelques secondes « Attend, quoi ? Es-tu… Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un qui t'intéresse au Yard avec qui tu voudrais parler ? »

« Je ne veux pas en parler. »

« C'est une mauvaise idée de coucher avec nos clients, si cette personne est éventuellement l'une d'entre eux.»

« Je ne suis pas aussi immoral que tu sembles le croire, tu as beaucoup plus d'aventures que… » Il s'arrêta. « J'ai franchi la ligne là, non ? »

Joan bu une petite gorgée de son thé une nouvelle fois et retourna à son journal. « Oui, mais comme tu es mon meilleur ami et que je réalise que tu as réfléchit à mes comportements antérieurs sans émettre aucun jugement sur mon caractère, je ne suis pas offensée. Mais tu ne devrais probablement pas dire quelque chose comme ça à Sally.»

Un grognement émana du fin fond de la gorge de Sherlock qui se remit à travailler sur une expérience qui, pour Joan, ressemblait à 'comment endommager définitivement leur sucrier et leur table', mais Sherlock jugeait farouchement que cela était nécessaire à leur affaire et qu'il n'y avait aucun danger. Elle ouvrit tout de même la fenêtre de la cuisine juste au cas où.

...

« Lestrade t'as complimenté sur ton travail sept fois, et personnellement douze fois, juste en l'espace de quinze minutes. » Murmura Sherlock, attrapant le doigt de la morte et tirant son alliance. Ils étaient sur une nouvelle scène de crime, et cela faisait pratiquement un mois depuis que Greg avait réprimandé Anderson.

Un grand sourire fendit le visage de Joan. « Je sais. »

Sherlock lui jeta un coup d'œil, puis reporta son regard sur le cadavre. « Il veut définitivement coucher avec toi. »

Le sourire de Joan s'agrandit. « Je sais. »

Sherlock grimaça et retourna à son travail. Apparemment écartée, Joan se redressa et se recula massant un peu sa jambe. Ça ne lui faisait plus mal maintenant, mais elle avait gardé cette habitude.

Les dernières semaines, Greg avait été parfaitement professionnel quand ils travaillaient, mais au moment même où elle passait de l'autre côté de la délimitation de la scène de crime, ils ressemblaient à des _adolescents_. Ils arrêtaient immédiatement de flirter si un officier s'approchait et recommençaient dès qu'ils étaient seuls.

Greg lui sourit quand elle sortit de la scène de crime. Il souleva la bande jaune et l'invita à dîner.

Elle accepta.

Le sexe avait été _incroyable_.

...

Sherlock, de façon prévisible, se sentit obliger de mettre son grain de sel dans ses affaires.

Quand elle revint à la maison le lendemain matin (massant ses poignets rougis à cause des menottes), elle trouva Sherlock le visage fermé au milieu du salon, boudant comme elle ne l'avait jamais vu faire auparavant et leur appartement semblait avoir subis une descente de police après un contrôle de drogue. Elle s'appuya sur le bas de la porte et jeta un regard circulaire à l'appartement, impressionnée malgré elle.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » Elle retira son manteau. Sherlock l'ignora et fit grincer son violon deux trois fois avant de jeter l'archet au loin et de ranger l'instrument dans son étuis. Joan ne fut pas surprise de voir partir Mrs. Hudson quand elle arriva.

« Tu n'es pas rentré de la nuit, c'est dangereux. » finit par assener Sherlock. Joan roula des yeux.

« Oui, et me laisser derrière dans les mauvais quartiers de Londres parce que tu pourchasses un criminel n'est pas du tout dangereux. Heureusement que j'ai sur moi une bombe lacrymogène, un flingue et que je sais courir. »

Sherlock se rapprocha d'elle, la regardant de haut, et elle s'ancra au sol restant calme. Il fronça des sourcils. « Tu portes son déodorant. »

Elle acquiesça. « Oui je le porte. Sortir sans rien sentir est encore pire mais je suis d'accord, il devrait changer de marque. »

Sherlock souffla et s'approcha un peu plus. « Tu aurais du venir à la maison et te doucher ici, comme ça il n'y aurait pas eu de problème. »

Joan rit, sa voix partant dans les aigües quand elle se rappelait de ce matin. « Pas possible. »

« Il a une longue liste de relations désastreuses et son mariage n'a pas réussi, » ajouta Sherlock. « Il a des enfants. »

Joan haussa des épaules et alla vers la cuisine, forçant Sherlock à reculer et se pousser de son chemin. « J'aime les enfants, et tout le monde a des relations qui se sont mal finies. De toute façon je ne cherche pas à me marier avec lui, on a juste dîné ensemble. »

« Un dîné ne dure pas toute la nuit. »

« Tu as raison, ça ne prend pas toute la nuit. Un marathon de sexe par contre oui. » Elle eut un grand sourire. «C'était fantastique et ça a valut chaque coups de colère que tu as eus ces derniers temps. Coups de colère qui d'ailleurs ne servaient à rien et je ne changerais pas d'avis. On sort encore la semaine prochaine et nous interrompre à cause d'une affaire ne fonctionnera pas parce qu'on sera déjà sur la scène de crime si tu le fais. » Elle ouvrit le placard et pris une tasse, puis avec force, mis de l'eau dans la bouilloire.

Il y avait quelque chose à l'intérieure. Elle regarda ce que c'était.

« …Tu… tu as mis des sangsues dans notre bouilloire. »

« C'était une expérience que tu as maintenant détruite. »

« Est-ce que détruire l'appartement était une expérience aussi ? Parce que c'était propre et en ordre quand je suis partie et c'est TOI qui a foutu le bordèle. » Joan posa la bouilloire avec précaution dans l'évier. Elle était fatiguée, et la colère commençait à monter lentement en elle. « Tu es énervé parce que selon toi je vais devoir séparer mon attention en deux entre toi et Lestrade et que tu ne peux pas faire fuir Lestrade parce qu'il te connait déjà. Il sait comment tu es et il ne se fâchera pas quand tu me demanderas plusieurs fois de venir pour une affaire. Tu ne peux plus te pointer pendant un rencard à cause d'un meurtre et espérer de l'exclure parce que tu sais que je pourrais y aller avec lui. Il est la seule personne à ne pas se fâcher avec moi à cause de ce que _tu_ fais. »

« Il n'est pas bien pour toi. » Sherlock lui donna un coup d'épaule et retira l'excès d'eau et plusieurs sangsues dans l'évier, il se recula avec la bouilloire contre son torse. « Trouve quelqu'un d'autre. »

« QUI D'AUTRE ? » Elle avait finalement perdu son sang froid et criait à présent levant les mains au ciel, elle avait envie de jeter des trucs aussi. « Tu approuveras qui Sherlock, hein ? Tu n'as AUCUN droit sur moi, tu ne décideras pas avec qui je sors, et je couche avec Greg si je veux, aussi souvent que je le veux et tu n'y peux rien ! » Elle sortit de la cuisine, attrapa au passage son manteau et ouvrit la porte.

Sherlock jeta la bouilloire parterre. « Où est-ce que tu vas maintenant ? »

Joan enfila son manteau violemment et dévala les escaliers.

« Je retourne chez Greg lui sauter dessus pour le faire sur le sol de sa cuisine, espèce de crétin! » Elle claqua la porte d'en bas en partant, puis l'ouvrit l'instant d'après pour rajouter en criant « Et tu ferais mieux de ranger tout quand je reviendrais sinon je retourne chez Greg pour le faire encore une fois ! » Elle claqua de nouveau la porte un peu plus fort pour montrer à quel point elle était en colère et héla un taxi pour aller chez son frère à la place.

...

Ils auraient probablement parlé plus de ce qui c'était passé ce jour là si le problème 'Moriarty' ne leur avait pas explosé à la figure. Et c'est comme ça qu'un peu plus tard, Sherlock sauta du toit devant elle avant qu'elle n'ait eu une chance de réellement se rattraper.

.

* * *

TBC PS : vous inquiétez pas Sherlock réapparait assez vite dans le prochain chapitre , review ?


	2. Chapter 2

**_The Rules_**

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de Sherlock TV ne m'appartiennent pas. Ceci est une traduction d'un auteur anglais que j'aime beaucoup et qui poste sur AO3. Elle s'appelle AggressiveWhenStartled.

Voici le lien pour ceux qui préfèrent la lire en anglais =) : archive ofourown (point org) works/688375 chapters/1264044

**Note 1** : Sherlock revient de chez les morts dans ce chapitre… =)

Je rappelle, il n'y a pas de mélange avec l'autre série Elementary , c'est du pur Sherlock TV avec un genderswap de John c'est tout =)

* * *

,

**Chapitre 2 **

...

Joan Watson avait toujours pour principe de ne pas frapper les personnes auxquelles elle tenait. Même quand ils apparaissaient au bas de votre porte salement amochés, qu'ils vous avaient laissé regarder en directe leur (apparemment) _faux_ suicide et qu'ils vous avez laissé faire votre deuil pendant trois longues années.

« Tu as deviné comment nous séparé Greg et moi finalement, » dit elle à la place.

Sherlock avait l'air de préférer qu'elle le frappe plutôt. Il déglutit. « Je suis venu immédiatement. Au moment même où tout s'est finis. Je suis revenu chez nous dès que j'ai pu. »

Joan jeta un coup d'œil au bras de Sherlock. Ses manches étaient imbibées de sang qui s'étalait plus à chaque fois qu'il bougeait ses mains. « Tu ne penses pas qu'il aurait été judicieux de passer rapidement par l'hôpital vu que de toute façon ça fait pratiquement _trois ans_ que tu es parti ? »

« Bien sur que non. » Sherlock lui lança le regard qu'il lui lançait à chaque fois quand, selon lui, ce qu'elle avait dit était inutile et/ou complètement ridicule. « Ça fait _trois ans_. »

Eh bien, _oui_. Elle ne pouvait pas dire le contraire.

« Rentre. » Elle se recula et ouvrit la porte en grand. « Tu es sur le point de t'effondrer et je n'ai pas envie de te porter jusqu'en haut. »

Sherlock lui emboita le pas, son sang dégoulinant sur le tapis de Mrs Hudson. « On dirait que tu ne peux plus me porter de toute façon, » murmura-t-il, se laissant tomber lourdement près du mur. Joan pris son bras non blessé et le passa par-dessus son épaule. « N'es-tu pas celle qui me dit de me nourrir correctement ? »

« J'étais. J'étais celle qui te disait de te nourrir correctement. » Sherlock se tut, ses lèvres formant une ligne mince. « Si tu t'évanouies avant qu'on soit en haut, on va tomber et on va devoir tout remonter. Allé, bouge. »

Joan à présent, avait toujours un kit de premier soin dans sa salle de bain car elle se retrouvait dans beaucoup plus de bagarres qu'avant. Bien plus que quand elle était avec Sherlock. Aussi, elle ne parlait plus vraiment à Greg. Elle ne l'aidait plus dans ses affaires et ce, même après que le nom de Sherlock se soit magiquement fait innocenté deux ans auparavant (chose que Sherlock avait sans doute fait lui-même. Sans elle. L'enfoiré).

Sortir seule, en plein milieu de la nuit, pour saisir la moindre occasion de se retrouver dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou était stupide, risqué et suicidaire mais Joan avait été auto destructrice sur les bords avant Sherlock et ça ne s'était pas arrangé après qu'il ait sauté de ce toit. C'était bien la seule chose que Greg n'avait cessé de lui rabâché à chacune de leurs rares discussions. Aussi, elle avait tout le matériel médical nécessaire pour soigner son colocataire revenant-de-chez-les-morts qui s'était fait visiblement méchamment entaillé.

« Est-ce que Moriarty est mort ? » Demanda-t-elle calmement, en cousant les derniers points de sutures et nouant le fil à la fin. Sherlock mâchonna distraitement un toast froid qui trainait sur la table du salon (il semblerait qu'elle pouvait utiliser le présent à propos d'être celle qui avait le pouvoir de le faire manger après tout), un rire sombre s'échappa des lèvres du célèbre _bien vivant_ détective.

« Absolument. »

« Bien. » Baume, bandage, faits. « Prends le lit. Je prends le canapé. » Sherlock releva la tête, étonné.

« Tu ne veux pas parler ? Tu veux toujours parler. »

Joan le poussa en direction de la chambre. « Je ne vais pas te frapper mais je ne peux penser à rien d'autre pour le moment et j'en ai vraiment, _vraiment_, envie alors... Vas te coucher avant que je fasse quelque chose que je regretterais surement. On en parlera demain matin. »

« Tu me jetteras dehors demain matin. »

« Je pourrais te jeter dehors maintenant. » Sherlock s'ancra dans le sol de façon butée et Joan serra les dents. « Je te promet que je ne te jetterait pas dehors sans te parler avant. Vas te coucher sans histoire ou je vais tellement te crier dessus que je réveillerais Mrs Hudson. »

Sherlock hésita, puis se rendit lentement dans la chambre et ferma la porte. Joan se laissa tomber sur le canapé et se surprit elle-même en trouvant presqu'instantanément le sommeil.

Elle avait toujours bien gérer les situations stressantes.

Une bonne nuit de sommeil ne lui avait pas ôté l'envie de tuer Sherlock le moins du monde, même quand elle réalisa qu'il avait fait du mieux qu'il pu pour ne pas la réveiller.

Pendant son absence il avait visiblement appris à faire du thé et à cuir des œufs par lui-même sans mettre en route l'alarme anti-incendie.

Cependant, il n'avait surement pas appris à cuir du bacon sans mettre en route la dite alarme. Elle retira les piles de l'appareil en plastique et se laissa tomber sur la chaise de la cuisine, la tête posée sur la table. Elle était contente qu'elle n'ait jamais été sujette à l'asthme.

« Je suis désolé. » dit Sherlock gêné, se tenant debout à côté d'elle.

« Pour quoi ? » Murmura Joan contre la table, « Pour l'alarme anti-incendie, pour l'odeur de cochon brûlé, pour m'avoir fait assister à ton suicide en directe et m'avoir menti pendant trois ans ? »

Il y eut un blanc. « …Oui, » dit-il succinctement, et Joan leva les mains en l'air sans décoller sa tête de la table et les laissa retombé durement sur la table dans un grand claquement.

Il grogna de frustration et retenta encore. « Je ne pouvais pas revenir tant que je n'avais pas neutraliser la menace qui pesait sur ta vie, ou tu serais morte le moment même où tu serais passé devant une quelconque fenêtre. Toi, Lestrade et Mrs. Hudson, si tu ne penses pas que vos vies valaient cette précaution… J'ai réfléchi à plusieurs option qui ne nécessitait pas de te mentir et de te blesser…, mais c'était la seule option qui nous laissait tout les deux en vie après que tout soit réglé. » Il lui servit un plat avec des œufs à peu prêt correctement cuisinés et elle lui jeta un regard noir avant d'abandonner et de les manger. Ils avaient un goût de caoutchouc.

Elle resta silencieuse, mâchonnant distraitement. Si elle ne bougeait pas, si elle ne parlait pas, la colère et la douleur qui s'étaient installées pendant ces trois années, le choc et la rage qu'elle avait ressenti quand elle avait su que tout était faux, que ça avait été juste un coup monté… Elle pouvait garder tout ça pour elle, intérioriser et ne pas le blesser. Sherlock ne pris pas bien son manque de réaction; il commença à s'agiter, il se répéta, il lui réexpliqua puis finalement il supplia, la tête entre ses mains, qu'elle le comprenne.

« Je n'ai pas brisé tes règles. » Plaida-t-il passant une main dans ses cheveux, « J'ai fait ce que tu as dis. Tu as dit que c'était d'accord. Tu as dis que j'étais autorisé. »

Joan perdis finalement le contrôle, elle se leva soudainement et jeta parterre tout ce qui était sur la table dans un grand fracas, sa chaise heurtant le sol derrière elle. Elle serra sa mâchoire elle frappa ses mains contre la table violemment.

« D'accord ? Autorisé ? J'ai tenu ta main et je n'ai pas pu sentir ton pouls, le sol était recouvert de ton sang, Sherlock, tu m'as appelé et tu m'as fait te regarder tomber, tu m'as menti et tu m'as _laissé derrière_ pendant que tu étais parti me sauver comme une pathétique demoiselle en détresse, tu penses que ça c'est _okay_ ? Est-ce que je suis à ce point inutile, à ce point stupide pour que tu n'ais même pas pensé à comment j'aurais pu _t'aider _? » Il détourna le regard, se sentant coupable, et elle sentit une colère froide lui bourdonner les oreilles.

« Tu n'as pas bu faire tout ça tout seul. Vers qui t'es tu tourné avant de venir vers moi, ta meilleure amie, ta partenaire, celle qui "te fait toujours te nourrir correctement", et qui te défends contre tout le monde, qui règle tes stupides problèmes d'égocentrique pour toi ? Tu n'as pas pu faire ça tout seul, c'est physiquement impossible, tu as pensé que _quelqu'un d'autre_ t'étais plus utile qu'un docteur et un soldat, Sherlock, et _que crois tu que tout ça me prouve selon toi ?_ »

Joan ne refrappa pas la table parce que sinon elle allait ridiculement basculer dans le cliché, donc à la place elle se tourna et pris la première chose qui passait sous sa main. C'était une grande théière chinoise qu'elle posa avec rage dans l'évier. Elle tenta de se calmer un peu, puis marcha vers Sherlock, poussant l'autre chaise de son chemin. « Qu'est-ce que ça me prouve ? Les gestes parlent toujours plus que les mots, enfoiré, et tu peux toujours dire ô combien tu es désolé mais _que penses tu que ton absence m'ait prouvé pendant ces trois putain d'années ?_ »

Sherlock ne bougeait pas, il ferma juste les yeux, déglutit, et se pencha en arrière sur sa chaise penchant par la même occasion sa tête en arrière comme s'il voulait qu'elle lui tranche la gorge pour lui. Le _bâtard_.

« Oh ne ferme pas les yeux comme si tu étais un pauvre martyre agonisant, Sherlock, espèce d'idiot mélodramatique, vers qui t'es tu tourné en premier ? » cria-t-elle, les bras posés des deux côtés de la tête du détective. Il ouvrit les yeux. Il semblait presque fragile, avec ses deux grands cernes noirs sous les yeux et ces cheveux en bataille sur son front. Il n'avait presque pas perdu de poids et elle pouvait apercevoir une douzaine de petites cicatrices quand certains mouvements découvraient sa peau. Elle ferma les yeux pour se calmer et laissa tomber sa tête sur son torse. De stupides et inutiles larmes commencèrent malgré elle à couler, et bientôt elle se retrouvait à pleurer blottie contre lui. Elle serra son poing gauche et frappa le mur derrière lui. Sherlock serra ses genoux, les jointures de ses mains étaient nettement blanches, et il ne bougea pas.

« Tu t'es tourné vers quelqu'un d'autre en premier, avant que je ne le fasse, » fit-il en murmurant. « Je pensais que c'était ce qu'on devait faire. Tes règles sont incohérentes et je ne les comprends pas. Mais j'ai essayé. » Joan s'éloigna et fit les cents pas dans leur petite cuisine, jetant des petits coups de pieds aux objets qui était sur son chemin. Sherlock resta immobile encore une fois.

« Tu as dit que je pouvais te blesser sans te demander avant, si on était en situation de danger immédiat. S'il n'y avait pas d'autres options qui pouvait nous sortir de là. » Sa voix était basse, son ton misérable et confus. « Tu étais supposé aller vers Lestrade et être heureuse. Je t'ai dit d'aller de l'avant et d'être heureuse. »

Joan s'appuya contre la fenêtre. « Tu m'as aussi dit que tu étais un imposteur et que je devais t'oublier. »

« Je sais. Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas fait ? »

Ses genoux cédèrent finalement et elle se couvrit le visage d'une main, l'autre s'accrochant au seuil de la fenêtre.

« C'est ça ce que tu penses de moi. » Joan inspira. Elle ne pouvait pas le regarder. « Bien. On a parlé. Maintenant sors d'ici. »

Sherlock se leva, paniqué et confus. Il trembla légèrement, comme s'il était épuisé d'avoir survécu à un coup qui n'était pas venu, mais seulement pour faire face à pire ensuite. « Mais tu as menacé de partir seulement si je ne suivais pas tes règles, j'ai suivis tes règles, j'ai fait ce que tu m'as demandé de… »

« Sors ! Sors de mon appartement, Sherlock, sors sors _sors_ ! » Son poing frappa contre le plâtre du mur derrière elle, le fissurant et endommageant probablement sa main. Elle s'en foutait. « J'ai établi ces règles pour qu'on ne me blesse pas et que personnes ne puisse me traiter comme une moins que rien, Sherlock, et tu m'as clairement montré ce que tu pensais réellement de moi. Sors tout de suite de ma cuisine et tu peux reprendre tes excuses avec toi ! »

Sherlock hésita, tenta de s'approcher.

« DEHORS ! »

Il partit.

...

...

Lestrade de son côté n'avait eu aucun problème à frapper Sherlock quand ce dernier se pointa comme un chat errant au bas de sa porte. Après un gros cocard au visage, un début de bleu sur la joue et un bleu à bras _blessé_, Sherlock réussis à peine à marcher sans tomber et se blesser autre part.

« Est-ce qu'elle est au courant ? Est-ce que tu as parlé à Joan ? _Est-ce qu'elle sait que tu es vivant_, _espèce de sombre petit enfoiré_ ! » Sherlock acquiesça, une main sur sa joue. Du sang coula de sa joue. « Bon Dieu. » Lestrade n'avait plus l'air en colère mais juste très fatigué. Il regarda Sherlock. « Allé vient, rentre et assis toi. Sombre idiot. Je ne peux pas croire que je ne suis pas plus fâché contre toi. » Sherlock retira son manteau tâché de sang, révélant les nombreux bandages en dessous. « C'est Joan qui t'as fait les bandages ? »

Sherlock s'écroula sur le canapé. « Oui. Elle m'a jeté dehors après. » Il bouda. « Je crois que as cassé quelques points de sutures. »

« Tu le mérites foutrement ! _Jesus_. » Lestrade mis sa main sur sa joue et observa la blessure. « Je vais te chercher de la glace. Je suis surpris que tu ne te sois pas cassé en deux quand je t'ai frappé. » Il alla vers le frigo. Sherlock souffla hargneusement. « Donc tu es ici pour… Quoi ? M'annoncer que tu es vivant en personne ? ça ne te ressemble pas vraiment. »

« Tu étais supposé t'installer avec Joan. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait pour faire échouer aussi bien les choses entre vous deux ? Tes affaires ne sont pas dans sa salle de bain, il n'y a aucun signe qui montre que tu viennes la voir souvent. Il n'y a rien ici non plus qui montre qu'elle ait pu venir. Tu as certainement du faire quelque chose. »

Lestrade s'arrêta de bouger, puis lentement, il tourna la tête vers Sherlock.

« Est-ce que tu te fous de moi là ? _Vraiment_ Sherlock ? » Le brun lui jeta un regard noir et Lestrade en resta bouche bée. « Je n'ai rien fait pour foutre en l'air ma relation avec Joan, Sherlock, tu l'as fait, quand tu as décidé de faire le saut de l'ange du toit de cet hôpital. »

Sherlock roula des yeux et renifla dédaigneusement. « C'est ce qu'elle a dit aussi. Ce qui est clairement inexacte… mes actions n'ont rien à faire avec votre relation, c'est un fait que Joan clairement affirmé la dernière fois qu'on s'était disputé à ton propos. Et tu es aussi clairement toujours amouraché d'elle, donc tu es surement celui à blâmer. »

« D'abord, non, juste, non. Ce n'est pas comme ça que les relations fonctionnent. Et ensuite, espèce d'idiot, pourquoi crois tu qu'elle m'ait aimé tellement ? »

Sherlock lui lança un regard meurtrier. « On m'a informé, assez vigoureusement, de tes nombreuses qualités. A l'époque elles concernaient vos activités au lit. » Lestrade continua de le regarder, ahuri, et Sherlock commença à perdre patience et laissa un grognement désespéré sortir de ses lèvres. « Tu étais capable d'être avec elle sans la blâmer pour mon affreux comportement et je ne pouvais pas saboter votre relation avec les affaires vu que tu allais aussi travailler dessus etcetera. Tu étais idéal, elle m'a dit et elle m'a expressément fait part de son plan de ''te sauter dessus pour le faire sur le sol de ta cuisine''. »

Lestrade explosa de rire, surpris et finalement sortit une pochette de glace du congélateur et la tendit à Sherlock qui l'appliqua sur la face gauche de son visage. « Oui, ça lui ressemble bien de dire des choses comme ça. Et tu ne remarques rien par hasard ? »

« Si tu es entrain d'insinuer que tu es impuissant, ne le fait pas. Tu ne présente aucun signe ou symptôme qui indiquerait que… »

Lestrade leva les yeux au ciel, désespéré. « Non merci bien, mais tout marche bien pour moi en bas ! La raison pour laquelle elle m'aimait tellement c'était que je n'allais jamais essayer de me mettre entre vous deux. Imbécile. » Il soupira. «J'ai été présent pour elle dans les mois qui a suivit ta mort et dieu sait que j'aurais pris n'importe quelle part d'elle qu'elle aurait voulu partagée, mais sa situation s'est dégradée après ta mort et elle ne veut pas de moi. » Il sortit une bière et s'assit dans le canapé en face de Sherlock. « J'étais seulement là pour prendre soin d'elle les moments où tu ne le faisait pas et quand j'ai soudainement été plus que ce qu'elle avait prévu… les choses n'ont simplement pas fonctionnées. »

Sherlock pencha sa tête sur le côté. « Tu parles de sexe. »

« Ugh. Oui, je parle de sexe. Je veux dire, tu étais son partenaire dans la vie et j'étais comme son passe-temps à côté. Je veux dire… on a vraiment couché ensemble de façon enthousiaste des fois même _kinky_ et comme des lapins, elle était tellement passionnée, souple et… »

« Oui, merci, j'ai compris. »

Lestrade leva ses mains, un grand sourire sur son visage. « Tu étais celui qui faisait une fixation sur mes activités au lit avec Joan, Sherlock, pas moi. » Il se tut un instant. « En fait je ne suis pas tout à fait honnête, c'est difficile de ne pas faire une fixation aussi quand on pense à ce qu'elle peut faire avec sa… »

« Oui, _merci_, c'est bon tu en as suffisamment dit, pas besoin d'en rajouter. »

Ils restèrent assis en silence pendant encore quelques instants avant que Lestrade ne se penche et serra doucement le bras non blessé du détective. Sherlock avait l'air légèrement consterné. « C'est bien de t'avoir de retour parmi nous. Je suis heureux que tu ne sois pas mort. »

Sherlock avait l'air perplexe. «… Merci, » parvint-il à dire après un moment. Il vola la bière de Lestrade pour prendre quelques gorgées.

« Ouais, bien que, j'aurais aimé que les choses se SOIENT passées comme tu l'avais prévu, vivre avec Joan aurait été fantastique. Bon bien sur, je n'aurais jamais finis la paperasse et j'aurais eu du mal à marcher droit après quelque fois, mais… »

« _Oui, merci_, Lestrade_, j'ai compris_. »

...

...

Joan passa au moins quinze minutes à soit : hurler de frustration dans son coussin, plongée dans le canapé, soit à être couchée sur le dos et à torturer le dit coussin. En suite elle passa vingt minutes à ranger le bordèle qu'elle avait fait dans la cuisine, puis à soigner sa main blessée.

Ensuite encore sur les nerfs, elle estima qu'un grand ménage de l'appartement était nécessaire et elle y passa tout le reste de la journée.

Tout lui faisait mal, ce qui honnêtement était ce qu'elle méritait, vu qu'elle avait passé toute la matinée à jeter des choses sur Sherlock comme une hystérique. Merde. Elle ne l'avait pas frappé, mais lui jeter des choses à la figure n'était pas vraiment mieux et ne respectait pas vraiment l'esprit des règles qu'elle s'était instituée, et elle avait attaqué Sherlock à cause de ça.

Mon dieu ce qu'elle était hypocrite.

Joan jeta toute la vaisselle brisée dans la poubelle et pris le balais.

_Dieu_ ce qu'elle était hypocrite.

Elle avait été tellement folle de rage qu'il s'était attendu à ce qu'elle le frappe, mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait du pensé quand elle lui avait crié dessus et lui avait jeté dessus ce qui avait trainé sur la table ?

Bon dieu.

Elle avait pratiquement tout rangé (bien qu'elle allait avoir besoin de nouvelles assiettes, et tasses) quand elle entendit qu'on frappait à la porte. Joan soupira puis descendit les escaliers pour aller ouvrir.

D'une façon ou d'une autre, Sherlock avait réussi à être dans un pire état qu'il ne l'avait été l'autre soir.

« Bon sang qu'est-ce qu'il t'es arrivé ? »

Il rétorqua. « Lestrade m'a frappé au visage. Deux fois. » Il resta silencieux un moment avant de reprendre. « Je crois qu'il a cassé quelques points de sutures que tu avais faits. »

« _Jesus._ Allé rentre, je vais le tuer. » Joan le tira de l'entrée et le poussa vers l'étage. « Laisse moi vérifier tout ça. » Elle le suivit alors qu'il enjambait les marches et partait dans la salle de bains. Elle le fit s'assoir et retira le fil des points de suture cassés avant de le recoudre dans un silence inconfortable.

« Tu es calme, » murmura-t-elle, touchant délicatement la blessure irritée recousue. Sherlock sourit en coin.

« J'ai conclu que c'était plus judicieux d'attendre que tu n'ais plus en ta possession des objets coupants ou pointu avant d'essayer de m'excuser à nouveau. »

Joan laissa s'échappé un petit rire. « Je devrais être celle qui s'excuse. Cette violente dispute de ce matin… Je suis tellement désolé. C'était inacceptable. Ça n'arrivera plus. Je ne voulais pas te faire peur. »

Sherlock la regarda bizarrement. « Tu ne m'as pas fait peur. »

« Foutaises.» Joan finit d'enrouler le bandage et se recula pour admirer son travail, elle leva la tête pour le regarder brièvement avant de se concentrer de nouveau sur son bras. « Tu agrippais tes genoux comme si tu agrippais une bouée de sauvetage. »

« J'_étais_ mal en point. » Sherlock se renfrogna. « Lestrade m'a frappé au visage. Deux fois. Après il a frappé mon _bras blessé._ C'est un représentant de la loi. _Tu_ es la personne qui a le plus le droit d'être énervée après ce que j'ai fait, et tu ne m'as pas touché. Tu n'as pas peur des altercations physiques pourtant, et je m'y étais préparé. Alors je n'avais aucune idée de ce qui se passait. J'en ai toujours aucune idée. »

Joan passa une main dans ses cheveux mi longs. « Je suis celle qui a le _moins_ de droit de te frapper, Sherlock, bon sang… » Elle rangea avec précaution son matériel médical, et jeta les compresses utilisées dans la petite poubelle. « Et Lestrade n'aurait pas du te frapper non plus. Ce n'est jamais normal ou correcte de frapper quelqu'un auquel on tient à moins que ce ne soit pour se défendre ou s'ils t'ont donné la permission.»

Sherlock plissa des yeux. « Est-ce que tu parles de sexe encore ? Lestrade à mentionné…»

« Augh, mon dieu, non, Sherlock…» Joan passa une main sur son visage et sortit de la salle de bain. Sherlock la suivit avec hésitation. « Oui, c'est aussi vrai pour le sexe, mais… écoute. Je t'ai donné la permission pour me blesser quand c'était une urgence, et tu l'as fait. Je n'étais juste pas prête à avoir autant mal, et d'avoir mal de cette façon, et j'ai… j'ai mal réagi. Très mal réagi. » Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine et lui réchauffa quelque reste dans le microonde. « Je suis désolé pour ça.»

Sherlock parut frustré. « Je pensais que j'étais…» Il laissa s'échapper le souffle qu'il avait retenu et posa sa tête contre le mur. « Je pensais que cela allait te rendre heureuse.»

Joan le regarda, la bouche grande ouverte à cause du choc. « Tu pensais que j'allais être heureuse de te voir explosé contre le sol, ton corps parterre avec ton sang qui s'étalait jusqu'à mes pieds ? » dit elle d'une voix rauque, altérée. « _What the hell_ ? »

«Non ! Je… » Il frappa sa tête contre le mur, les yeux clos fermement. « Je pensais que je faisais ce qu'il fallait faire. Je te voulais avec moi, pas avec Lestrade. Mais je… hm.» Il passa ses mains dans ses cheveux et dit, « Je ne… Je suis désolé. Je ne comprend pas ce que tu veux et je suis désolé.»

Les bips du microonde brisa le moment tendu et les surpris tous les deux. Joan rit et Sherlock eut un petit sourire.

« Maintenant je veux que tu m'avales ce mélange de chinois à emporté et que tu ailles te coucher.» Sherlock cessa de sourire et Joan pris une de ses mains pour la serrer gentiment. « Je te promets que demain je ne vais pas te crier dessus ou te jeter des trucs à la figure comme aujourd'hui. Je ne vais pas te jeter à la porte non plus. Je ne… je ne vais plus refaire tout ça.»

« Ah. Une nouvelle règle pour toi. »

Joan secoua la tête. « Non, c'est la même, juste avec une plus large portée.» Elle soupira « Que dis tu de ça, demain si tu veux, on ramènera ici tes affaires et tu peux rester ici. Je peux seulement imaginer par l'état de ton manteau où tu as bien pu vivre jusqu'à maintenant… »

«… Joan on peut tout de suite déduire où je vivais grâce à l'état de mon manteau. »

«… et si tu veux revenir vivre ici comme avant, je suis d'accord avec ça aussi. »

Sherlock, contre le mur, resta silencieux puis il s'avança et s'assit à table. Joan sourit et lui servit son plat.

Sherlock observa le contenu avec une horreur croissante.

« … Est-ce que tu as vraiment mélangé le riz thaïlandais avec le poulet caramélisé et du lo mein ? »

« Tais toi et avales moi ça.»

« Tu as vraiment pris une fourchette et tu as tout mélangé ensemble. »

« Manges. »

« Je ne vois pas comment je suis supposé être encouragé à mangé quand tu me punir pour t'avoir obéit en me nourrissant avec une expérience culinaire composé d'aliments incompatibles. Tu n'aurais pas pu faire trois petits tas séparés à la place ?»

« Ça aurait chauffé de façon inégale si je n'avais pas tout mélangé ! Juste_… manges ça_ et tait toi.»

«Et bien, c'est exacte, ça aurait chauffé de façon inégale, et la nourriture froide n'est pas vraiment appétissante, je suis d'accord… »

« Tait toi et manges moi tout ça ou j'appelle Mrs. Hudson ici et je te laisserai te débrouiller avec elle, même quand elle s'effondrera en pleurs dans tes bras. »

Sherlock renifla dédaigneusement, piqua sa fourchette sans regarder et mâchonna. De façon audible.

Joan roula des yeux et partie chercher les draps du vieux lit de Sherlock.

* * *

TBC =)


End file.
